December 2011 New England virus outbreak
The December 2011 Virus Outbreak was a real-life mysterious virus outbreak in New England in which an unknown virus caused by exposure to radioactive waste and somewhat similar to rabies, and even some fictional diseases from out of a horror film (such as a zombie virus), had broken out in the region due to a series of nuclear accidents and disasters caused by human error. The first living thing to be infected with the virus was a dog that belonged to Gregory Barson, a 34-year-old man from Tolland, Connecticut. On December 3, 2011, Barson was walking his dog nearby his own neighborhood when he spotted two naive employees that worked for the Sherman Chemical Power Plant & Waste industry that had recently spilled some green radioactive waste on the sidewalk of the street that was unknowingly contaminated with the virus. The spillage was caused by accident, and that the two employees responsible (both brothers), had only been working with the industry company for two months, and wern't as experienced as most people. When Gregory Barson was passing by the scene of the accidental spillage, his dog sniffed the radioactive waste and began licking the hazardous material, since the dog loved to eat random stuff. Barson had then attempted to pull his dog away, and the kept walking. The two employees had apparently failed to warn Gregory Barson about the dangers of his dog devouring radioactive waste, caused they figured that the dog would be not that sick, and would be taken to the vet and be cured of their sickness. Over the next two days, Barson's dog began to become fully infected with the virus from the radioactive waste, and began to act strange rather than feel sick. That Monday, when Barson was leaving for work as a mall santa around the holiday season at the Westfarms Mall in Farmington, Connecticut, his dog was being aggressive and was not letting his owner leave for work. When Barson finally snapped, that's when his dog bit him on the left hand, and therefore passing on the mysterious virus to the dog's owner. During his work day, Barson began to experience the first human symptoms of the virus, such as nausea, headaches, and vomitting. His eventually reported his condition to his boss, the manager of the Westfarms Mall, who told Barson he could be sent home if his short illness became worse. Throughout the day, as kids were continuously sitting on his lap and saying what they wanted for Christmas that year, Barson had never once complained any more about his headaches. Little did he know, the virus passed on to him by his own dog was beginning to spread throughout his body. At around 4:45pm that afternoon, Barson had finally become fully infected with the virus and was beginning to cause chaos all around the mall. He was eventually shot and killed by a security guard at the mall (a police officer of the Farmington P.D.) when the officer tried to stop Barson, who then proceded to try to attack and kill him. Many others inside the mall became infected with the virus as well, and when the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention was contacted, the mall was placed under quarantine for five hours. Known Cases *'December 5, 2011 in Farmington, Connecticut:' At the Westfarms Mall, an employee named Gregory Barson (who was working as a mall santa there around the holiday season) had arrived at work without knowing he had recently become infected as the result of being bitten on his left hand by his own dog at his apartment that morning. His dog had been carrying the virus since he licked up some hazardous radioactive waste off a local street in Tolland, Connecticut just two days earlier that was present there as the result of two chemical power plant employees that had accidently spilled the toxic waste while trying to transfer it on their truck. Later that afternoon, an 8-year-old boy named Bobby Tippot was sitting on Barson's lap and telling him what the boy wanted for Christmas. At that point, Barson was experiencing the final stage of the virus, which was the virus finally attacking his brain and turning him cannibalistic. Beginning to show signs of strange behavior, he told Bobby he wanted him for Christmas, and that if he was his special helper at the North Pole, he could have all the toys he wanted year-round. In order to supposably make that happen, he ordered Bobby to close his eyes and lie down flat on the side of the chair. He then pulled down his fake santa beard, began to rapidly shake his head as the result of officially becoming an infected human, and then began to bite Bobby on the back of his neck. Fearing for his life, Bobby rolled off of the chair after being bitten twice on the back of his neck, and then backed up crawling on the floor as Barson got up and continued to go after Bobby. Other mall employees jumped in to stop Barson, but both ended up getting bitten and infected by the mall santa who was recently suffering from the symptoms of the unknown virus. Barson runs off down the mall after that, but is then stopped by a security guard in the mall, who points his gun at Barson and tells him to freeze and put his hands behind his head as an attempt to arrest him. But when Barson began to charge at the security guard, he ended up getting shot by the mall cop, and falls to the floor and dies from the gunshots as a result. Meanwhile, Bobby Tippot begins to feel ill after being attacked by Barson, and begins to vomit on the floor. His mother pleads for help and asks for someone in the mall to call an ambulance. When the paramedics arrived, they had no idea that they were walking into a danger zone. One of the three paramedics was attacked inside the mall by a female shopper who had become infected with the same virus. The paramedic being attacked told the other two men to keep moving and find the sick 8-year-old boy themselves, so he was left for dead and was soon killed as a result of his flesh being devoured by the infected female shopper. Eventually, Bobby Tippot had turned cannibalistic himself, and started to attack and bite his own mother as she strugged with him as she was laying on the ground. He then ran off and went after the other shoppers, as panic was quickly beginning to spread. When the manager of the mall had realized the situation, the CDC was contacted, and the entire mall was placed under immediate quarantine. There were also some armed men outside holding machine guns in case there were some infected shoppers that made their way outside of the building. When the quarantine was finally lifted at around 11:00pm that night, the only two survivors were the manager and a security guard armed with a pistol. *'December 8, 2011 in Boston, Massachusetts:' While riding on an MBTA bus in the city, a man named Carl Hubert became ill and began vomitting on the bus. As a result, the bus driver had to make an emergency stop, and pulled over to assist the man. Another passenger had even called 9-1-1 with his cell phone, reporting that one of the passengers on the bus was getting sick and had vomitted on the bus. When the bus driver had proceded to help him out, Hubert had turned cannibalistic at that point, and he attacked and infected the bus driver without any warning at all. When a passager on the bus named John Turbeck stood up to Hubert, he was also attacked and infected by him. However, Turbeck managed to escape from the bus and ran right into a nearby bar. Inside the bar, Turbeck had told the bartender to help him out, and that he ran right from a bus where a man became sick and attacked him and the driver. Soon afterwards, Turbeck began to feel ill and vomitted on the floor. As people inside had tried to assist the man, Turbeck had eventually turned cannibalistic and began to attack people inside the bar by devouring their flesh rabidly. Chaos had soon broken out inside the bar, and it ended up like a slaughterhouse. When emergency officials were contacted, the case was reported to the CDC, and the bar was placed under quarantine when they reconized that it was the same exact virus that broke out three days earlier at the Westfarms Mall in Farmington, Connecticut. Unfortunately, no survivors were discovered when the quarantine was lifted later that evening, and there were more than 30 people found dead inside the bar, including a few infected people still alive and were immediately killed by investigators. As for the bus, everyone still inside was either dead or turned cannibalistic as a result of becoming infected with the virus. All of the infected passengers, as well as the infected bus driver who was attacked by Carl Hubert in the first place, were each shot and killed by the local authorites who were on the scene. They discovered the inside of the MBTA bus in a complete mess, with blood, vomit, and devoured dead bodies everywhere. Category:Monsters Category:Real life events